


Isolation

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s02e02 Everybody Loves a Clown, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo meets the most fascinating people waitressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolation

The dark-haired woman sitting alone? Her credit card said Kathryn Calder. Google said Kathryn Calder's a Canadian rocker. "We don't appreciate credit card fraud at Harvelle's," Jo told her. "But you're a hunter—" When someone orders a whiskey, neat, and it gets poured over a bloody mark instead of drunk, there's really no other explanation. "—so this one's on the house in exchange for your real name."

"Many hunters come through here?" the woman asked idly.

Jo glanced around and did a quick head count. "Five customers right now—"

"Five hunters at once? This must be a real happening place."

"Five who _ain't_ hunters," Jo corrected. Counting Jo, since she wasn't the one working the circus job in Wisconsin. Not counting her mom.

The woman smiled. "Gwen Campbell."

"Pleasure doing business with you."


End file.
